


21 shades of red (and three green)

by Qem



Series: Go Ouran [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, you thought Go players were crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 shades of red (and three green)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you fanfiction.net, I stripped out the songfic lyrics but additionally have problems finding the original since it's deleted parts of my garbled link.

Title: **21 shades of red and three green**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hikaru no Go  
Author: Qem  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 10-15-07, Updated: 10-15-07  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,504

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Title:** 21 shades of red (and three green)  
 **Author:** Qem  
 **Catagory:** Crossover, Gen, Humour.  
 **Summary:** Wait, you thought go-players were crazy?

 **Authors Note:** Crossover with Ouran and Hikaru no go.

All ten of the themes( community(dot)livejournal(dot)com #cutid1 ) were referenced here... Can you spot them?

CC welcome.

 

* * *

Akira frowned, just as his mobile phone began to ring. It felt like an ill omen. Except after the phone call had ended, he couldn't help but feel that his earlier feelings were ridiculous and out of place. It was just a simple request for his skills as a go professional - an ambassador for the game.

It was fairly common for go professionals that until they earned a major title, to take on jobs teaching and demonstrating go to others. Akira considered himself fortunate in that he was able to pick and choose his own jobs carefully. If he had moved out of his parents household, he would have found it necessary to pick up more work, in order to keep his own independence. Fortunately, current circumstances allowed him to save money, which was necessary if he was to be able to learn how to drive - driving lessons were not cheap, and petrol prices were continuously rising as Ogata frequently complained.

The current job however was one that he would normally have not accepted. The reasoning for this was threefold. For a start it wasn't easy to travel to and though Akira was fortunate to being able to carpool with Ogata frequently it was not something that he wished to become dependent upon. The second was that it was set in a high school, Akira frequently had trouble related to his own age group, and this job was given the description of "conversation go", with the instructions that the games should be kept towards light and fun. The third reason was something that Akira found difficult to pinpoint exactly - but it was a sneaking suspicion that this job involved a giant joke that he wasn't part of, the reasoning just didn't make any sense. Perhaps that was because the phone reception had been poor, but Akira thought all of the major points had gotten across clearly.

Since transport and accommodation was being provided and it didn't interfere with any of his prior engagements there wasn't any technical reason why he should turn the job down. Since he had been personally asked for - as one of the Hokuto cup representatives, along with Shindou and Yashiro - he would feel guilty if he had turned this job down. Especially since the person who had asked had helped fund the Hokuto cup to begin with. Furthermore since Shindou and Yashiro had both agreed to attend, there really wasn't any reason why Akira should not.

Despite the fact that he was apparently going... to a school that had more money than sense, to teach soft-ballers about go. Akira frequently wondered how always ended up in these situations after meeting Shindou.

* * *

"Come on Isumi! Take pity and help out your old friend!" Waya whined down the phone line.

"I don't know..." Shinchiro replied carefully, it was never wise to agree to these things straight away.

"Shindou's already agreed, hell so has that bastard Touya, your always complaining that you have to miss out on things!"

It was true, Shinichiro had often felt left out since he was a little older than the other insei he had studied with - in fact he was the oldest in their group to pass the pro exam. This job however, although he was probably going to accept, was one that he could of really done without the offer.

"They seemed really interested in having you attend, when I spoke to them earlier!" Waya said laughing, "... and there's going to be accommodation and great food!"

Isumi sighed his agreement, letting Waya have his way. Though he was sure this would be something he would regret. Waya insisted that it was for strictly academic purposes.

Such as seeing how many different shades of red Touya's face could turn.

* * *

Despite continuing suspicion, on the 21st day of the month Akira found himself getting into the limousine that pulled up by his house and looking out the window pondering how exactly this "conversational go" would run.

Akira had very little idea why a softball club would want to learn about the game go - even less than he had any idea why anyone would want to play a game of softball. Perhaps as part of a study on strategy? Some sort of weird challenge as part of a rivalry - to see who could learn the game faster? That sounded like something Shindou would do... Perhaps this was a jock thing?

The official reasoning given had been promoting deeper understanding and appreciation of Japan's cultural heritage, but there was something about the smooth measured tone that sounded decidedly off to Akira - like there was a deeper less altruistic motive involved. Though Ohtori-san their manager sounded a bit off overall with his club, alternatively referring to them as 'members' and 'clients'.

Still, they did appear to be taking this planned event very seriously. Even asking Akira and others for their thoughts on other players, requesting suggestions and opinions on who would be good to help lead teaching discussions.

Akira had felt extremely embarrassed when asked as he rarely spoke to other players his own age and found the task of making recommendations for players who would fit in well with a "conversational" environment... He found himself focusing more on the lines of Shindou's friends, since they seemed the extroverted sort that this job was looking for...

Anyone that had to deal Shindou regularly had to be fairly adaptable and the more sociable players did tend group around Shindo. Waya, Ochi, Nase - since female go professionals were rare and it might be easier for girls present to be able to relate to her (was that a snort he heard?) - and although he might be a little older than what they were looking for, perhaps Isumi – he was pretty polite and seemed popular amongst younger players. Ohtori-san had paused for a moment then with a whirlpool of typing, thanked him for his input before ending the conversation, presumably to move on organizing the next part.

As long as there was interest in Go, and there must be somewhere for this much trouble to be gone to, then Akira would be able to focus on that at least and feel that something positive had come out of this whole event.

If this was a 'jock' thing, then perhaps there would be another Shindou – a genius with the hidden potential to reach the divine move. Akira's father had often said that if there was potential then they would the world of go pro's, however ever that last Sai game, no one said that any more.

If there was another Shindou… Actually no one was like Shindou and this was a very good thing. But perhaps today he could at least get a hint as to how that perplexing mind worked, to where he got these crazy moves that made absolutely no logical sense and yet when applied worked beautifully came from. Where that mysterious first game had come from - and where it had gone.

* * *

It wasn't the softball club.

It certainly wasn't about academic pursuits.

It started with 21 girls squealing like they were rock stars as the car pulled up.

"Woah. This is cool." Shindou said as he got out of the car. "Isn't it, Yashiro?" He said turning to his partner in the car.

Yashiro Kiyoharu grinned in response, one hand going back to flick his bleached hair back.

This job was going to **rock**. Apparently all the girls here had learnt their names, and picked their favourite player - following their matches and cheering them on, for quite a while.

So very different from back home - where Kiyoharu had to leave out magazines, just to let his family know he was doing well.

* * *

"Soft ball!" Shindou Hikaru couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the expression on Touya's face. "Where did you get the idea for that?"

Waya Yoshitaka would have spoken up but he was too busy doubling over with laughter.

"Soft, softu, hoftu, hostu, host?" Isumi sounded out cautiously in the background.

"Are you telling me that you guys knew? Why would you agree to come to such a thing?" Touya, looked frantically around.

"Because you did!" Yashiro grinned brightly. After all wasn't it obvious!

"Why would a softball club want to invite go players for a match?" Shindou declared making Yoshitaka laugh harder. God Touya really was a moron sometimes.

"Why would a host club want to invite go players?"

"Oh I know why." Waya spoke up in a knowledgeable tone, having now calmed himself and was smirking at Touya's discomfort.

Touya paused for a moment to think about that statement and then just gave in, resigned to the madness, "I guess this would be why Nase-san wasn't invited."

"Not unless she cross-dresses", muttered Shindou darkly, although Yoshitaka privately held suspicions about that vice-president... After all 'okaa-san'? What guy would put up with being called that all the time.

"Argh." Shindou was going back to being angry now that making fun of Touya was easing up. "I can't believe those annoying twins. Calling go a 'commoners' game."

"Just calm down, it's only for a week", Isumi the responsible one spoke up, trying to distract the agitated group of pros to more tranquil topics. "We're all friends here right? Let's just get through this so that we can go home."

"But they think that money can buy everything!"

"Well money certainly can't buy talent" Waya said, thinking of all the go pro's chasing the divine move... and Sai.

That legendary player... The former meijin had retired rumoured over a game with that player, and Ogata when he wasn't being driven crazy by Kuwabara-Honinbou's antics was being driven crazy by the quest for that mysterious player.

No, money certainly couldn't buy everything, but if it could in go... It wouldn't be talent that Waya sought, at least not for himself, but for that true mysterious strength and it's ability to drive already talented players such as Touya-sensei and Ogata-sensei even further.

Shindou slammed his fists against the table. "I'm going to show those guys tomorrow!", he declared.

* * *

Touya had resigned himself to completing the week.

Kiyoharu couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy being dragged into this mess, and said as such to Waya.

Waya's reply had been dismissive, "Man, you're way too soft Yashiro! You've got no idea what it's like having that guy hovering around all the time!"

Still he couldn't help but agree that it was really funny, to see such a straight-laced guy being thrown about with girls squealing.

Still today was progressing a lot smoother than the previous. Today the "president", Suou instead of inflaming the screaming like he had been yesterday, with his over the top, straight from cheap shoujo lines, was instead helping to promote a quiet and more relaxed atmosphere by playing the piano in the background as the go players arrived.

Shindou seemed to know the song humming the lyrics under breath in an irritatingly tone deaf way "ame feelings I once felt in my dreams". ("I hope you're not planning on quitting go to start up a boy band, because your singing sucks even more than that aji keshi you played yesterday" Kiyoharu hissed in response.)

With the calmer atmosphere it was much easier to divide everyone up into more groups and today it looked like instead of the madcap "MOE!" antics of the day before, that they would actually participate with "conversational Go" today - and - this was the important thing - actually end up playing go.

Each go player was being assigned at least one "member" and their group of "clients". Ohtori that bastard it appeared had a sense of humour Shindou being the first one announced with a group - the Hitachin twins he had been complaining about the day before.

Yashiro Kiyoharu found himself announced second. He was going to be placed with Fujioka Haruhi... Fujioka seemed alright but his group had the only male client that mobster in training guy Bossa Nova who had yesterday caused Isumi to completely fuck up his demonstration by growling.

Waya had gone with Ohtori the manager and Touya had been placed last with the eldest members of the club Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Despite their looks, they apparently had learnt the basics... So Touya should be happy enough today.

Fujioka was only familiar with the absolute basics of the game, but that was enough to be able to lead a conversation on. At least the girls in this group were content to listen and whispering.

This job was fun! All the attention - even if it wasn't entirely directed towards the game, it was still very cool to have so many eyes staring at you in awe.

Even Bossa Nova's attention was riveting. It wasn't like Yashiro was going to let himself be intimidated by some crappy glare across the goban - especially not when he'd seen girls squealing over being in a group that had both Bossa Nova and Haruhi and had been following him about like he was an adorable puppy trying to be a big bad dog.

Like they'd be any real Yakuza in a school like this, anyway.

This was like being Cinderella in the fairy tale - even if things went back to being dull and boring at least he would have some fun memories to take back with him.

* * *

These people were crazy. Yes. Once Isumi Shinchiro had come to accept this truth, everything became much easier to deal with.

Shinchiro didn't know what Touya had been complaining about, with how he'd been promised that there was interest in the game, not squealing over his hair.

After all Suou-san appeared absolutely enthralled with the game, despite the fact that he had absolutely no idea how it was played. All of the girls were watching intently as Isumi repeated his explanation of a ladder move and how it was sometimes better to sacrifice some territory than waste your time loosing an entire section.

"But what if you really want to keep that particular stone", asked Suou-san, with big puppy-dog eyes.

Isumi sighed.

* * *

Waya Yoshitaka was enjoying himself, although he couldn't say the same for all the other pros.

Isumi today at least he was being put with Suou - who might be a crazy half-Japanese guy, but at least he wasn't likely to leap across the goban.

Actually maybe he would, while screaming "mon ami!", like he did when feeling particularly moved by the creepy guy in glasses that Waya had been assigned to - Ohtori Kyouya.

But still! He wasn't likely to leap across the goban and induce injury! Isumi should be _fine_!

Still he couldn't help keeping an eye on him - it was Waya's fault the reason why he was here today after all. Because of this, he managed to see something out of the corner of his eye - a fan being unfolded and then snapped shut quickly and with that - Yoshitaka couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, Ohtori" speaking across the goban at his current gaming partner. "Want to see something fun?"

A short confirmation was given so Waya continued, "Shindou there is going to be pulling one of his crazy moves in a second. For anyone that's familiar with Go it should be very educational... And I'm expecting it will be entertaining, even for those who aren't."

"Really?" Replied the glinting glasses, before scribbling something on the notebook. "How fascinating. But there is no need to worry, I'm sure the camera's will pick up on it and the resulting film can be edited and distributed in leisure afterwoods."

"Huh?"

"It was part of the contract you signed that you agreed Ouran High Host Club would be allowed to take promotional photographs and distribute them as we wish." This was all said with an absolutely flawless and yet utterly insincere smile.

"Yeah, but I thought we'd be able to actually see the photographers..." Waya said, as he pulled a face wondering what _he_ had gotten into.

* * *

Akira was relieved with how smoothly today's game was progressing. Haninozuka and Morinozuka both had a passing familiarity with the game, and were able to make some intelligent conversation (although Haniozuka's was frequently muffled by the cake he had cheerfully dragged along) despite the inclination to call him "Aki-chan". Or at least Haninozuka-san was. In both cases. Morinozuka-san spoke very rarely, but always very carefully - with an insightful suggestion usually, though sometimes it was just a little off base.

It was much less frustrating dealing with these people in smaller groups, so Akira's polite façade was able to remain in place, despite the severe hits from the previous day. Although the overwhelming mass of girls and disrespect they showed towards the game was still extremely aggravating towards Akira, he held his composure and dignity.

So when Shindou's pleased shout echoed across the room, he was able to ignore it calmly, instead explaining to Morinozuka the mistake he had made and what he could have done to avoid the overstretched shape.

* * *

When Shindou Hikaru had finished making his definitive analysis of the game, the twins unison was still in place - only instead of being filled with robust movements it had turned to open mouthed shock.

The girls who had been following the entire game as it was happening, collapsed in giggles. Hikaru knew that they had been helping with the twins apparent plan - but they obviously enjoyed the fact that it hadn't worked at all.

"Money might be able to buy you the same clothes and hairstyle, but it can't change the way you think." Hikaru laughed. "You guys are way to different to be able to pull that trick off in a match - and you keep cutting off the others moves so that their plan can't implement fully."

He pointed to the twin he was 4/5th... maybe just a bit less at 79 percent - certain was Hikaru, and 100 percent certain was the more aggressive player - "You suffer from Kyu disease, you're good at spotting the attacks, but you try killing them too soon - it stops you from building up your own territory and you" moving the fan to point at 21 percent Hikaru "move too cautiously, you understand that just killing the attacks won't work, but if you don't take any risks you can't overturn any of the traps."

Hikaru sat back, feeling that he had restored the honour of Go. And the two twins stared across the coffee table, where the game had been set up and then looked at each other, grinned and teleported to the other side, sliding their arms around Hikaru easily.

"Ah ha ha ha!" They chorused in creepy unison.

"I think we could get to like this guy" twenty one percent Hikaru declared.  
"Yeah, he can be our new toy" most likely Hikaru replied.

"Ugh. Get off me", Hikaru struggled pushing the arms off, as the girls around him giggled madly. Why did he always attract the glomping opponents? He couldn't help but think grouchily to himself as the twins snuggled closer.

* * *

"So did you ever find out how many shades it was Waya?" Isumi asked as they were leaving the institution after their first game back. After the second day things had eased up, Shindou had made a set of new friends and most of the students at Ouran had waved the go pros off with promises that they would keep on studying the game.

Yoshitaka smirked back at his friend.

"21 - but that was only after he found the Heian period doujinshi of him and Hikaru."

/end


End file.
